irisjpopfandomcom-20200214-history
Dream Parade (Song)
'Dream Parade '(ドリームパレード) is a song performed by i☆Ris and is the 4th OP and an insert song of the anime, PriPara. The full version of this song was released on July 8, 2015 along with their 9th single, Dream Parade (Single). Lyrics Short Ver. Romaji= Heibon na hibi ni akichatta no nara Kokoro kigaete asobi ni yukō minna de Gokigen na music Kikoeru mirai no saishin area ichiban’nori shiyou Chaamu pointo wa tobikiri no Smile Tomodachi minna atsumatte Kane wo narashitara Mirakuru Dreamer Nijiiro ni kagayaku yume wo mitsuke ni yukō Kirakira tokimeitara Omoi no mama tanoshinjae! Kimi to nara doko made mo yukeru yo Owaranai monogatari sutaato shiyou PuriPara Doreemu Pareedo |-| Kanji= 平凡な日々に飽きちゃったのなら ココロ着替えて遊びに行こう　みんなで ごきげんなMusic 聴こえる未来の最新エリア　一番乗りしよう チャームポイントはとびきりのSmile 友達みんな集まって 鐘を鳴らしたら ミラクルDreamer 虹色に輝く夢を見つけに行こう キラキラときめいたら 思いのまま楽しんじゃえ！ 君とならどこまでも行けるよ 終わらない物語　スタートしよう プリパラドリームパレード |-| English= If you're tired of these ordinary days Dress up with your heart and come play with everyone! With this happy music The future's calling from that new area - so let's be the first to arrive! Your charm point is your extraordinary smile If you gather up all your friends And together we could ring the bell Miracle Dreamer Let's go find a dream that shines with rainbow colors Once it sparkles and the excitement builds up Just do as you like and enjoy yourself! I can go anywhere, as long as I'm with you Let's start this never-ending story PriPara Dream Parade Full Ver. Romaji= Heibon na hibi ni akichatta no nara Kokoro kigaete asobi ni yukō minna de Gokigen na music Kikoeru mirai no, saishin area ichiban’nori shiyou Chaamu point wa tobikiri no Smile Tomodachi minna atsumatte Kane wo narashitara Mirakuru Dreamer Nijiiro ni kagayaku yume wo mitsuke ni yukō Kirakira tokimeitara Omoi no mama tanoshinjae! Kimi to nara doko made mo yukeru yo Owaranai monogatari sutaato shiyou PuriPara Doreemu Pareedo Okubyō to yūki ga kenka shiteru nara Ima sugu koko e oide yo hora matteru Dare datte itsumo Hyakuten bakari ja nai kara kimi mo jishin motte yukou Zutto mae kara akogareteta Suteeji ni ima tatsu no sa Minna to issho ni Supesharu Fever Nijiiro ni kirameku yume wa hito sorezore Yori dori midori dakara Ato ippo hora fumidashichae! Yume no mama owarasetakunai yo Originaru de kimetara tobidasou yo PuriPara Doreemu Pareedo Kitto sekai ga machi kogareta Sutā ni minna nareru yo Mirai wo mezashite Mirakuru Dreamer Nijiiro ni kagayaku yume wo mitsuke ni yukō Kirakira tokimeitara Omoi no mama tanoshinjae! Kimi to nara doko made mo yukeru yo Owaranai monogatari sutaato shiyou PuriPara Doreemu Pareedo |-| Kanji= 平凡な日々に飽きちゃったのなら ココロ着替えて遊びに行こう　みんなで ごきげんなMusic 聴こえる未来の最新エリア　一番乗りしよう チャームポイントはとびきりのSmile 友達みんな集まって 鐘を鳴らしたら ミラクルDreamer 虹色に輝く夢を見つけに行こう キラキラときめいたら 思いのまま楽しんじゃえ！ 君とならどこまでも行けるよ 終わらない物語　スタートしよう プリパラドリームパレード 臆病と勇気がケンカしてるなら 今すぐここへおいでよホラ　待ってる 誰だっていつも 100点ばかりじゃないから君も　自信持って行こう ずっと前から憧れてた ステージに今立つのさ みんなと一緒に スペシャルFever 虹色に煌めく夢は人それぞれ よりどりみどりだから あと一歩ホラ踏み出しちゃえ！ 夢のまま終わらせたくないよ オリジナルでキメたら　飛び出そうよ プリパラドリームパレード きっと世界が待ち焦がれた スターにみんななれるよ 未来をめざして ミラクルDreamer 虹色に輝く夢を見つけに行こう キラキラときめいたら 思いのまま楽しんじゃえ！ 君とならどこまでも行けるよ 終わらない物語　スタートしよう プリパラドリームパレード |-| English= If you're tired of these ordinary days Dress up your heart and come play with everyone! With this happy music The future's calling from that new area - so let's be the first to arrive! Your charm point is your wonderful smile Gather up all your friends If you ring the bell Miracle Dreamer Let's go find a dream that shines with rainbow colors Once it sparkles and the excitement builds up Just do as you like and enjoy yourself! As long as I'm with you, I can go anywhere Let's start this never-ending story PriPara Dream Parade If you’re not sure whether to go for it or not Come on over here quick, ‘cause we’re waiting for you Not everyone can always get full points So just be confident and go I’ve always dreamed of standing upon the stage together with everyone Special Fever Everybody has their own dream that shines with rainbow colors The choices are endless, after all Take one step forward and you’re on your way! I don’t want to leave this as just a dream Once you’ve decided on your very own, fly out PriPara Dream Parade The world has surely been waiting Everyone can be a star So aim for the future, Miracle Dreamer Let's go find a dream that shines with rainbow colors Once it sparkles and the excitement builds up Just do as you like and enjoy yourself! As long as I'm with you, I can go anywhere Let's start this never-ending story PriPara Dream Parade Audio